


Snarling

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha pack sure didn't, Derek had no idea what he was doing, Gen, People in charge don't know what they're doing, Scott's always confused, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Surly or threatening manner.





	Snarling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Scott was never completely sure how he had become the Alpha. He never found himself snarling at the other pack members like Derek did. He certainly wasn’t inflicting the severe physical punishments on his pack like the Alpha of the Alpha pack had. He hadn’t killed any of his pack members, which sort of seemed like an obviously bad thing to do to him, but apparently, it was a thing that happened.

His pack may be small and full of oddballs, himself included, but for all the fights they got into they weren’t really violent. Apparently, that’s the strange thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I have no idea what happened after the episode that the sheriff forgot Stiles.


End file.
